Episode 8236 (16th October 2013)
Plot Hayley is enjoying her break in a Blackpool hotel chosen by Fiz and Tyrone. She is determined to put her condition behind her and enjoy herself. Back in Weatherfield it’s the day of Lily’s christening and Kylie is a bag of nerves. Rita asks Dennis to drop her engagement ring off at the jeweller's for a clean. Although trepidacious to learn that Roy has drawn up an itinerary for their trip, Hayley is delighted to learn that it includes a visit to the Tower Ballroom. Michelle continues to give Steve a hard time over his deception and is in despair when her dad announces in a fit of temper that he’s divorcing her mother. Leanne is depressed over Nick’s seeming despondency. Unsure of what David knows, Kylie asks him if he loves and trusts her and to tell her now if there’s anything he’s unsure about. David reassures her. Roy is alarmed when his itinerary is whipped away by the wind from an open-topped tram ride. Hayley tells him to relax and live in the moment. Kylie goes to speak to Tina, apologising for her behaviour and begging her to reveal what her and David’s secret is. Backed into a corner Tina urges her to speak to Nick. The penny drops for Kylie: Tina knows about her and Nick - and so does David. Dennis receives a council tax bill for £512.48 which has been due for several years. He refuses to ask Rita to pay it for him. Although Roy hates amusement arcades, he manages to win a cuddly toy for Hayley. Kylie goes to see Nick and demands answers. He tells her about the hate campaign and she realises that David also caused the car crash. She is horrified at the lengths that David will go to but Nick tells her that for the sake of a united and happy family she must put it behind her the same way that he has. Hayley makes a reluctant Roy go paddling. He enjoys the experience. They then go to the Ballroom but find it is shut for routine maintenance. Hayley and Roy are not happy. Hayley insists on visiting a tarot booth. Roy’s sceptical but agrees. The christening begins but when the vows reach the point about renouncing evil, Kylie refuses to go on. She is about to leave the church but Audrey insists that they all go somewhere private to sort matters out. In the vestry, the entire truth comes out. A stunned Leanne walks out on Nick while Gail is furious at David's evil plans of murdering his own brother. The family all turn against on David, taking Nick home with them and telling David to keep away from them. A drunken Barry comes on to Liz, witnessed by an appalled Michelle. She tears a strip off him. Visiting tarot reader Mary-Ann Galloway, they are told that the cards say that she should return to the Ballroom. They do so, to find that Mary-Ann’s son, Michael, is the manager and she has arranged for it to be opened for them. The two dance alone to the Wurlitzer. David tries to return home but Gail throws him out of the house. Roy and Hayley sit and watch the incoming tide at the end of their day. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Reverend Esther Warren - Morag Siller *Mary-Ann Galloway - Alice Barry *Michael Galloway - John Draycott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *The Kabin *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unknown church - Interior and exterior *Blackpool - Promenade, hotel dining room, beach, amusement arcade, Tower Ballroom, tarot reader’s booth and North Pier Notes *A waiter in the Blackpool guest house is uncredited although he had a line of dialogue. *Bev Edmunds and Josh Tipping were credited as Choreographers on this episode. *The end credits of this episode were shown on the right-hand side of the screen over a shot of Roy and Hayley Cropper sitting on a bench at the end of the North Pier and looking out over a moonlit sea. *This was a specially-written hour-long episode and was shown at 8.00pm to accommodate an earlier episode of Emmerdale, which was similarly an hour long. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie realises that Tina and David both know that she slept with Nick. With the Platts in emotional turmoil, Lily's christening is in jeopardy, but family and friends continue to gather at the church; Roy's plan to take Hayley dancing at Blackpool Tower Ballroom hits a snag, but she is determined to enjoy the trip and insists on visiting a clairvoyant; Michelle's dad Barry makes a drunken pass at Liz; and Dennis is rocked by an unpaid tax bill. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,440,000 viewers (4th place). *Immediately after this episode was transmitted on ITV, a one-off programme, The One and Only Cilla Black, was broadcast at 9pm, featuring a specially-commissioned Coronation Street sketch starring Cilla Black alongside Malcolm Hebden as Norris Cole and Barbara Knox as Rita Tanner. The sketch was written by Simon Crowther and directed by David Kester. Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns